


Friday. Saturday.

by giddylester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester
Summary: Harry thinks he's late for work but Draco tries to convince him that it's Saturday for some cuddles and sex.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Friday. Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is so short and disgustinggggg hghdgywi im sorry in advance

Harry woke up to the glaring sunlight streaming in through the window. He was spooning the sleeping form of his husband, who was softly snoring, not that he'd ever admit to doing so. Harry hugged him tighter, placing a small kiss on the top of his messy blond hair. The room still faintly smelled like sex from the night before, Draco still naked from the waist down after throwing on one of Harry's shirts.

Then, Harry remembered, it was _Friday,_ he had to head to work. He quickly peeled himself from Draco, accidentally jostling him awake. Draco let out a small whine at the interruption, pressing his back further against Harry and wrapping Harry's arms around his waist. 

"Princess, I've _got_ to head to work," Harry explained softly, pecking the back of Draco's head.

"Mm, no, it's Saturday," Draco said tiredly, "I wanna cuddle."

"It's Friday," Harry mumbled back.

"Saturday."

"Friday."

"Saturday!"

Draco was fully awake now, he turned to face Harry, a small frown gracing his face.

"Draco, come on," Harry rolled his eyes, trying to pry away from Draco's unrelenting hands.

Draco let out a frustrated groan and placed his lips over Harry's. His hands came up to cradle the back of Harry's head, twisting his fingers in the raven hair.

"Saturdays are reserved for fucking your husband," Draco pulled away, a small, angry pout on his face.

"Yes, but it's Friday now," Harry kissed Draco chastely as he tried to get out of bed.

"Harry...!" Draco pulled Harry's hand to stop him from going further.

"Draco...!" Harry echoed.

Draco pushed Harry down onto his back. He crawled atop him, straddling him. He leaned forward to kiss Harry again.

"'s Saturday," He mumbled against Harry's lips, rolling his hips down, earning a small groan in response.

"No-" Harry was cut off by Draco's lips crushing against his roughly, biting his bottom lip.

Harry's hands came up to cup Draco's face and pull him closer. A small part of him reminded him that if he didn't get to work on time, he was sure to get a reprimanding. But another part, the horny one, that was (unfortunately) the dominant part of his brain, told him to just _fucking fuck Draco senseless._

"Hnggh- Harry," Draco breathed out, grinding down onto Harry's already half-hard cock. 

Harry carded his hand through Draco hair, the other coming up to take off Draco's (Harry's) shirt off. They broke the kiss for a second to toss the shirt to the side before crashing their lips together again. Harry rubbed Draco's hole, earning a soft groan. He reached over to the bedside table to get the half-finished bottle of lube.

Draco kissed along Harry's jawline and rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Harry's bare torso. Harry popped open the bottle cap of the lube and smeared the slick substance all over his fingers. He traced the rim of Draco's hole before plunging his finger into Draco's arse. 

Draco let out a small shout, his head tossed back. He rocked his hips down onto Harry's finger, fucking himself on it. He was still a little bit stretched from last night, so Harry easily slid in another finger when Draco begged for more.

Draco rutted against Harry's sweatpants-clad thigh, precome smearing all over the fabric. 

"Harry, Harry," Draco began to chant as Harry slipped in a third finger and brushed up against his prostate. 

Harry used his free hand to hold Draco's waist in place. He tortured Draco's prostate a bit more before pulling out. Draco whined at the loss and pouted.

Harry brought him down for another kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. Harry's fully-hard cock brushed against Draco's hole as he moved to take off Harry's sweatpants. He loved when Harry wore them, you could clearly see the outline of his huge cock when he didn't wear anything underneath it.

"Wanna ride you," Draco murmured, kissing Harry's nose. 

Harry smirked and nodded, kissing Draco softly as he slicked up his cock in the excess lube on his hand. He positioned his cock at Draco's entrance before the latter man sank down on it, back arching in the process. Draco steadied his hands on Harry's hard chest as he adjusted to his size. Even after 2 years, Harry's cock was still a fucking monster.

Draco sighed as he sat at the base of Harry's cock, Harry's hands coming up to play with Draco's nipples.

"Gonna be so late for work," Harry groaned out as Draco began slowly bouncing.

"It's Sa-AH-turday-" Draco's eyes rolled back as Harry's cock touched his prostate.

He began moving up and down, slowly setting up a rhythm. Harry squeezed Draco's arse, helping him rise on his cock. Harry thrust up into Draco, who was letting out long strings of moans and curses.

Draco was moaning whorishly, cheeks flushed a deep red as his pace got more frantic. Harry's hands gripped at the back of Draco's head, tugging at his blond locks gently. Draco mewled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Draco's mouth was dropped open in an 'O' shape, signalling that he was close.

Harry's grabbed Draco's hips roughly and flipped them, Draco letting out a soft 'oof' at the impact. Harry quickly slammed into Draco, tossing Draco's leg over his shoulder. His cock hit Draco's prostate dead-on with every hard thrust. Draco's hands scrabbled at Harry's back, scratching down the dark, tanned skin, leaving faint red marks. 

The headboard slammed against the wall heavily, the bed squeaking with every roll and thrust of Harry's hips. Draco fucked himself back onto his husband's cock, feeling his stomach tighten as warmth pooled in his groin. He was close, he just needed-

Harry wrapped a callused hand around Draco's aching cock and pumped it in time to his thrusts. He brushed his thumb along the head of Draco's cock, gathering the precome leaking out and using it as lube. Draco let out a shout as he came all over Harry's hand, his vision going black. He felt his hot come splatter all over his chest and stomach. He chanted Harry's name, _Harry, Harry, Harry._

Harry fucked Draco messily, the sight of Draco coming spurred Harry on more. He felt his balls seizing up at the sight of Draco with his eyes blissfully shut in the post-orgasm high, hair plastered on his red and sweaty face. Soon, Harry came deep inside Draco, gripping Draco's thigh which was slung on his shoulder. Harry leaned heavily against Draco's lithe frame below him as he came down from his high.

He panted heavily, kissing Draco's sweaty neck and shoulder blades. Harry rubbed a hand across Draco's flushed chest, murmuring soft praises. Harry pulled out his now-soft cock from Draco, a line of come following it. Draco's hole twitched and dripped Harry's come all over his milky thighs.Harry admired the image before flopping onto the space beside Draco and cuddled him onto his chest. He reached behind his pillow to get his wand and muttered a soft _Scourgify._

He kissed Draco on the head and smiled as sunlight spilled through the window, the soft chirping of birds accompanying the sweet after-sex silence. 

"FUCK IT'S STILL FRIDAY-" Harry sat up suddenly.

"NoOOOoOO," Draco whined, "It's SATURDAY."

"nO," Harry groaned as he quickly got dressed in his auror uniform and grabbed his wand.

"Harry," Draco pouted.

"BYE!" Harry slammed the bedroom door closed, the faint _whoosh_ of the floo accompanying him. 

Draco waited a few seconds before he heard the faint popping noise of Harry _apparating_ back into the flat, throwing open the door and loosening his tie. He ignored Draco's smug look as he got into bed next to his husband.

"Told you so~" Draco sang out, earning a soft pinch to the side. 

Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned them to the headboard, "ready for another round?"

"Ehhh but I already told you that it was Saturday, so it's your fault that you were wrong!" Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So you don't want to do it again?" 

"nononono I never said _that,_ " Draco grinned sheepishly. 

Harry smirked, "good, 'cause I'm not holding back." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got to admit, this was somewhat inspired by 'The Thrill Of First Love' from Falsettos-


End file.
